


Hanging Around

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Peter Parker had been having a great day before he was grabbed outside of school. Now all he could do was hang about and hope Mr Stark would be able to come save him.Day 1: Hanging/Waking up Restrained
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first ever whumptober and first ever fanfic I hope you like it!
> 
> Please feel free to leave me some constructive criticism below!

Peters shoulders were burning. He had awoken hanging from his wrists earlier. He wasn’t sure how long ago that was exactly, but it felt like hours. He discovered quite quickly that if he stood up on his tiptoes it would ease the pain in his shoulders and the pressure on his wrists slightly, but even with his enhancements he could only stay up for so long before his calves started cramping and his heels would fall towards the ground again, but not with enough slack for them to lie flat and take his weight. Igniting the flames in his shoulders once more.

His captors hadn’t returned after their initial chat when he had first woken. He supposed they didn’t have any reason to enter the large room he had been left hanging in. Their demands had been made and now they were just waiting. Peter wished there was something he could do to get out of this. He didn’t know how much longer he could take the pain of hanging by wrists.

It had actually been a really good Friday. Ned had been raving about a new LEGO set they had seen in a magazine that was rumoured to include a Spiderman action figure. He had barely seen Flash during the day, and when he did see him Flash was too busy studying to pay attention to Peter. He aced his Chemistry quiz. And the best news was that he was going to spend the night at the Avengers Compound since May was working a double. Peter was practically buzzing with excitement during his last class waiting for the bell to ring. It wouldn’t be long till he would be running to Happys car, well he supposed technically Mr Starks car, and then would be on his way to spend the evening with the man himself.

After the final bell Peter had quickly checked his phone on the way to his locker to find a text from Happy saying he would be late. Peter shot back a quick thumbs up as Ned appeared by his side. Ned immediately began crazy rambling about Peter going to the actual Avengers Tower.

“Do you have everything you will need? I suppose even if you don’t you’re going to be with Tony Freaking Stark, so he could just get you anything you don’t already have. Do you think you will meet the Avengers? Will they be hanging around? Do you think-“

“Ned,” Peter interrupted, glancing around to see if anyone had overheard Neds rambles “First, of course I have everything, I’m not going to get Mr Stark to buy me anything. And Second are you forgetting I’ve met the avengers before! I practically am one myself”

“Yeah… but have you met the others as you? I thought all your dealing had been as... you know...” Ned made the Spiderman web shooting motions “Do you think they know about you? Do you think Mr Stark has mentioned his intern before?”

Peter‘s face screwed up at that, with what May would describe as his confused puppy face, as he pushed open the front doors of the school. “I really don’t think Mr Stark is the type to talk about silly interns or whatever I am to him without the mask. Besides Mr Stark is interested in Spiderman so if, and I mean _if_ Ned, he talks to the avengers about me, I’d bet it’s all that side of things. He wouldn’t go around mentioning _me_.”

Ned just gave him his most dumbstruck look. “Ugh, _Both_ versions are you dude? I think we both know that Mr Stark sees you as far more than just the man with the mask or as an intern, but hey, I don’t want to fight with you last thing on a Friday” raising his hands in surrender from the look Peter had shot him. “Anyway, I’ve got to run, my Grans coming by tonight and my mum was freaking out this morning because I hadn’t tidied my room yet. And even though I don’t see my Gran going into my room, I don’t want to face my mums wrath if its still messy when she gets there. Have an awesome weekend and I want to hear everything, and I mean _everything_ that happens! Got it?”

“Yeah, sure sounds good,” Peter huffed in reply. “See you later!”

Watching Ned wonder off in the direction of his home, Peter sat down by the bottom of the school steps. It was pretty empty with all the other students having left as quickly as possible since it was a Friday. Pulling out his phone he began to aimlessly scroll through Tumblr while he waited for Happy to arrive. Despite all his other responsibilities there are small moments like this where he is just a stereotypical teenager and gets completely absorbed with social media.

He blames that for why he barely had a chance to react to the prick in the back of neck warning him of danger before a needle was being plunged into his arm making everything go fuzzy. He felt like he was underwater as he fought to push the mysterious man off of him and shout for help. But his tongue was too heavy, and no sound would come out. He shakily pushed himself to his legs but before he made it his sight started going black around the edges and he was out before he hit the ground.

The next time Peter was aware of his surroundings he was hanging from the ceiling from his wrists. He had blinked a couple of times trying to bring some alertness back to himself as he took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of what looked like a large abandoned warehouse, with thick rope circling his wrists. That’s good. If it was rope he was tied with and he had been taken from school then that meant they likely didn’t know about his alter ego. Good. Now he just had to find a way out without them knowing. Maybe he could just break the rope with no one around and then just run? That might work. He took a deep breath to prepare himself when he heard footsteps approaching the door.

Three men waltzed through the door, all dressed in black with balaclavas on their face. Peter figured as creepy as it was, it was a good sign. He had heard enough from Mr Stark that it was kidnappings where they didn’t wear masks that you should be scared of. If they were hiding their faces then it meant they had intentions of letting you go. That was reassuring to know. The man who Peter assumed was the leader approached him while the other two men started setting something up in behind the man. Peter was still trying desperately to clear the fuzziness from his head.

“Hey guys, what’s up? Do you need help setting up… whatever that is? You know I’ve been told – “ He was cut off by the man coming to stop directly in front of him, cutting off his view of the other two men.

“Mr Parker, I’m glad you are finally awake. You’re lucky we were there to help you earlier or you would have had a very impressive broken nose with the swan dive you attempted trying to get away from us. We don’t want to hurt you, but if you try anything we won’t hesitate to.”

Peter scoffed. “Funny, I don’t think I would have been taking any swan dives in the first place if you hadn’t shown up. What’s all this for anyway? I mean if you wanted to _hang out_ all you had to do was ask, this” nodding his head towards his hands “seems a little overkill.”

The man huffed a laugh that didn’t reach his eyes. “Very funny Mr Parker. I can see why Stark likes you. But this isn’t personal and has nothing to do with you. We simply need somethings from Stark and we figure that kidnapping his precious intern for ransom would be the quickest method”

“Mr Stark isn’t going to give you anything!” Peter spat at the man.

“Well I guess we will just have to see about that” the man smirked. The men had finished setting up what appeared to be a camera that was pointed directly at Peter and was attached to a laptop on a small table to the side of it. One of the goons came to stand beside the other man.

“It’s all set Boss, whenever you are ready” Huh, so Peter was right about the man being the leader. He nodded towards Peter and the goon was shoving a strip of material into Peters mouth and tying it tightly behind his head. When Peter tried to object all he could get out was muffled humph.

Watching the scene and checking that Peter couldn’t talk back the man took his position next to Peter “Good, lets just get started then” Peter’s arms were beginning to ache from the uncomfortable position but he tried not to let it show as he levelled a glare at him. The man nodded towards the other two and a red light blinked to life on the camera. Peter saw himself hanging in the laptop screen and the man standing to his side.

“Hello Stark, I hope you see this, although if not I’m sure someone will be kind enough to bring it to your attention. As you can see, we have your Intern with us here, a Mr Parker. Now assuming that you don’t want him to be harmed,” the man had reached out to stroke his hand over Peters face as he continued, causing Peter squirm away. But the movement was a bad idea and caused the pain in his shoulders to double and he couldn’t contain his whimper. The man brought his hands to Peters hair in a show of mock sympathy before returning his attention to the camera “you will follow our instructions promptly. We have emailed you our demands and as a show of good faith we will even leave this feed running for everyone to see so you know that Peter here is not needlessly being harmed. And we can keep him unharmed as long as you follow our requests. If we don’t hear from you in, lets say, 4 hours we will have to start doing something more… drastic.”

With that the man started walking towards the door and out of sight of the camera. He stopped just before leaving to wink at Peter.

When the door closed Peter let out a shaky breath through his nose and focused on the laptop screen. It looked to be some kind of online forum and he could see what looked like comments coming in underneath the video. Peter closed his eyes to think. He had no idea where he was, and he couldn’t hear anything outside of the room he was in, they must have had thick walls since he couldn’t hear where the men had went after leaving the room and closing the door. So what option did he have for escape now? It looked like the video was being sent out live to somewhere, so tearing the ropes holding him was off the cards unless he wanted to reveal his identity to countless strangers on the internet, and he couldn’t think of any other way to get down from his position. It looked like his best option would be wait it out and hope that Mr Stark will come and rescue him. Even if he never saw the video, by now he should have noticed that he is missing. Yeah, waiting was his only option. He could do that.

It hadn’t taken long for Peter to start balancing on his toes to try and take some of the pressure of his wrists and shoulders. Over the next few hours he switched between trading off the pain in his calves and the pain in his shoulders, and constantly praying that Mr Stark would show up soon.

When Peter started to hear voices and footsteps outside the door again, he forced himself back to the present. He assumed since the men were returning that his 4 hours must have been up. The door burst open and the main man from before came running into the room towards him. He held a sharp blade in his hand and had a mad look in his eye as he approached. Peters thoughts were running through the pros and cons of just revealing his identity to get out of this situation when he heard the familiar whine of Iron Man repulsors coming from the hallway outside the open door.

As the man situated himself behind Peter, bringing the blade to his neck Iron Man burst through the doorway and paused as he took in the scene.

“Stay where you are Stark or your Intern here will be hurting,” Peter tried to move out of the mans grip but the pain in his arms and legs made any movement near impossible. He was so tired, he was supposed to be in the middle of a lab session right now. Not have a knife pressed against his throat after having been left hanging here for hours.

Iron Mans suit melted away into the nano casing unit revealing Mr Starks worried face, his eyes searching Peters for any sign of additional injury. Peter saw the minute that his mentor had formed a plan to get them out of this. He saw him raise his hands in surrender, started slowly approaching the man.

“I am here now, and I’m sure we can work something out” Mr Stark spoke calmly, his media voice coming out, but Peter could hear the underlying worry. As he spoke, he continued slowly inching forward. “Why don’t you let Pete go?”

“Oh no, I’m not stupid. I know what the odds are here. I have one bargaining chip left and _Pete_ here isn’t going anywhere” The man was shaking, Peter could feel the knife being pressed slightly harder against his neck, he was sure he was going to pierce the skin. 

“Huh, well I don’t think you do. You seem to be forgetting one thing here pal.” Mr Stark paused his walking to smirk at the man.

Peter could feel the man beginning to shake harder, as a trickle of blood started to run down his neck. “W-What would that be?”

“I don’t work alone”

Several things happened at once. The Black Widow jumped out of nowhere and tackled the man to the ground, his blade clattering against the ground as he fell in shock. The minute the man no longer held the knife to Peters throat Hawkeye shot the rope attaching Peters wrists to the ceiling with an arrow which caused him to drop straight into Mr Starks waiting arms.

Mr Stark quickly removed the gag from Peters mouth and began untying the rest of the rope from around his wrists, gently massaging his arms to help the blood flow return to them. Peter was distantly aware of Natasha dragging the man out of the room and Clint switching off the camera, but everything felt surreal. His mind still desperately searching for a threat he could no longer find, trying to catch up with what just happened.

“Hey Pete” His mentors voice was soft as he murmured into his hair from where Peter was resting in Tony’s lap on the floor “Sorry it took us so long to get you. These idiots sent us on a wild goose chase”

Peter felt himself leaning further into his mentors side. “It’s okay,” Peter cursed the waver he could hear in his voice, he needed to be strong to prove himself to his mentor “I knew you would come eventually. Thanks Mr Stark. Sorry I made you come save me, I didn’t know how else to get out of it. I really tried but then I saw the camera and they said it was a live stream and I -”

“Kid stop. You did the right thing. If you had tried anything to get yourself out, there would have been so many questions that I’m pretty sure your days of having a secret identity would be over. Of course I would come get you, even if I thought you would be able to get out with no one seeing you I would still be coming to check that you are ok. Now stop worrying about any of that, and just focus on getting your feeling back in your limbs, hm?” Peter couldn’t decipher the look of raw emotion in his mentors eyes as he watched him talking. Before he could put a name on it the usual glimmer of humour had returned “besides your Aunt Hottie gave me an earful the minute she was informed of the stream earlier so we need to get you back to her, before she follows through with some of her more colourful threats!”

Peter huffed a laugh at that. Before he could form words to reply, Clint appeared by their side. “huh, so this is the intern you never shut up about then?”

Peter’s eyes widened so quickly he thought if he was a cartoon his eyes would have popped out. Turning a cheeky grin to Mr Stark he teased “Awe, you tell people about me? I always knew I was your favourite intern!”

Mr Stark rolled his eyes while ruffling Peters hair “yeah, yeah kid. Your also my only intern so shut it. Or I’ll put you on DUM-E babysitting duty for the next month.” Sniffing to clear himself of all the emotional talk, Mr Stark pushed himself to stand and pulled Peter up with him. “C’mon Pete it’s time to get you home. Cho and your Aunt are waiting for you at the med bay.”


End file.
